Many host machines such as vending machines and slot machines perform various functions such as validating a coin (or token), issuing coin credit, counting the number of inserted coins, detecting a fraud condition, etc. These functions are often performed by the use of optics technology. Because optical equipment in a host machine can be expensive and unreliable, the ability to eliminate or reduce such optics is desired.
Operation of a host machine often requires, as a prerequisite, that coins be deposited into a coin acceptor. In typical machines, the coin acceptor and host machine are in communication with each other such that performance of the host machine is affected by integrating signals generated by both the coin acceptor and host optics. Operation of the coin acceptor is affected by the power supplied and signals communicated by the host machine.
In certain applications, the coin acceptor is disabled when power to the coin acceptor is cut off by the host machine. For example, power may be cut off when a predetermined event occurs, such as reaching a coin maximum. Accordingly, with certain coin acceptors, a coin may be accepted by the coin acceptor, but power is not available to issue a required credit signal thereby causing the accepted coin to be retained by the host machine but not credited, or "stolen." This typically arises when one or more coins are deposited into the coin acceptor shortly after the coin acceptor is disabled by the host machine.